My bestfriend is a hottie
by The Fire Key
Summary: what do you do when you fell for you best friend? Well .. tell me this one.. what do you do if you are Lucy and Natsu huh? Read and find out ! OBS it will be LEMONS in this ! I just leave it like this for now .. maybe I will find the insperation back on this some day ..
1. Chapter 1

**My best friend is a hottie ..**

**I just want to make this clear to you who read this.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, but this text and this story :)**

**Anyway .. Now the piece of me that we begin ...**

**Wow .. I almost forgot .. This is Lucy, 17, as usual, but she will soon turn 18.**

**So .. Enjoy and come along to Magnolia :)**

* * *

**First chapter.**

_"I never thought I'd feel like this .., everything was perfect between us ..__we were just friends and had fun and joked with each other and hugged every now and then .. Why .. Why did this fucking game in and destroyed everything? I can not even meet his eyes without heat cheeks and tongue hangs in the gomen. Damned Play, I hate you .. you really ruined my life! "_

Lucy looked at her text she wrote down in her notebook and sighed.

She pressed the "_Delete_" and slammed the lid on the laptop with her right hand and leaned back in her chair with closed eyes.

A rustling was heard before she turned and met her best friend Natsu and his blue flying cat - Happy.

**- Yo Lucy!** Said Natsu, smiling her smile as he always did for her.

Happy flew to her and cuddled up in her chest and murmured "_Aye_" against them.

Lucy smiled back and patted Happy in his blue head.

**- You can not even walk through the door like normal people? **Sighed Lucy when she saw that he used the window of her room.

Natsu rolled his eyes and murmured as she could hear. _"Here we go again .."_

Lucy bit her in her lip and sighed again.

**- Oh, yeah! , Why did you come here?** Asked Lucy, turning her gaze to Natsu who had settled on Lucy's bed made up.

Happy let go of Lucy and landed next to Natsu and stretched out in satisfaction before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

- **Exactly! This! **Said Natsu and threw together a ball of paper to her and she took it in her hands over her head.

- **LYRA!** , Shouted Natsu and Lucy could not help but smile.

She open the paper ball and read.

"_Help us! A magic users have begun to steal our children's jewelry .. At least 50 different birth bracelet is stolen and the kids do not remember them even had that kind bracelet! Help us stop the thief! Reward: 90 000 jewels! Greetings Redtower _".

**- So, what do you think? It sounds crap easily, plus when you get money for your rent and a little over so the three of us get into our food,** Natsu said, smiling.

Lucy looked up from the paper and thought.

_"Well .. why not, it sounded so simple, just like Natsu had said .."_

Lucy smiled and nodded.

**- Sure.**

Natsu smiled again and stretched his fingers.

Lucy sat down at her computer chair that stood by her desk where her laptop was.

Natsu threw himself back against Lucy's bed, and sighed out.

Lucy said nothing but turned and opened her laptop screen and began writing in her_"virtual diary"._

_"Hey diary! Today did not happen as much as usual, but now Natsu fixed a job that we will earn 90 000 jewels on, very good because I need money for my rent and so it will of course over a little so I can replenish my wardrobe and more summer clothing :D ,Well .. right now is Natsu, taking up all my bed with Happy beside him and snores heavy logs. Well .. it was probably all I had to say .. "_

Lucy felt her stomach pulled together and she looked back and saw that Natsu was snoring.

She looked back to the computer and sighed.

_It would only take 2 minutes .. He would not even be able to read .. ,_ Thought Lucy and got up from her chair and rushed to the toilet.

Once inside she locked the bathroom door behind him and performed his needs.

Happy turned and stretched out on Lucy's bed and opened his big eyes.

Happy looked around and found his foster father sleeping away from him and he yawned and stood up.

A humming got his attention and he turned in that direction and saw something silvery stand on Lucy's desk and he walked up to it while the courius tingling in his little paws.

He jumped up on the computer chair who was still warm after Lucy. He looked at the text and began reading.

Lucy was still sitting on the toilet and sighed when she noticed that it would take more than 2 minutes for her.

Happy reading clearly throughout the text and put his front paws on his mouth and tried to suppress the laughter that threatened to come out of his mouth.

_Lucy was really weird .._ Happy thought and was about to jump off the chair when he got an idea.

Happy dancing with the feet on account of States and began writing a new document, which he easily clicked up.

When he was done he saved it and clicked up Lucy document and hurried away from the computer with a grin on his lips.

Lucy stepped out of the toilet after ten minutes and stretched herself as the vertebrae cracked and slid into their seats.

Lucy froze and realized that her laptop was open and her diary was there.

She hurried into her room and threw a quick eye to the bed and sighed in relief.

Natsu and Happy was still asleep.

She smiled and sat down at her computer chair and began to check her diary posts she started to write it, and nodded to herself that it was all she wanted to write before she saved it and shut down the laptop lid with a small bang.

Lucy broke her fingers one by one and turning her head to bed.

**- Hey Natsu .. if you sleep more you'll destroy your sleep beef ..** Said Lucy loud and rose from her computer chair and went to bed.

Natsu mumbled something and Happy slept with one eye half open, and saw Lucy bent over Natsu to wake him.

Happy small smiled a wicked smile and put her one front paw's chlorine in natsus liggade arm and Natsu grunt in reply and put his arms around Lucy, who was shocked and stared at Natsus sleeping face that was just a millimeter away from her.

Happy smiled and meowed and turned on his stomach and sighed out of satisfaction.

Natsu mumbled something and hold on Lucy became harder.

Lucy was still staring at Natsus sleeping face and tried to calm her racing heart.

She began to sweat and did not dare move a muscle until she knew that he woke up and saw what he did.

Lucy closed her eyes tightly and tried to think of the beach and water, anything so she did not think that her body melted against his right now.

How her nipples stiffened under her linen and lace bra.

Lucy swallowed hard and stared at the ceiling.

Happy sneered the cover and decided to make it worse for Lucy.

Happy straightened up and moved and sat up.

Lucy froze, staring at the blue cat, who stared back at her.

**- Happy .. it is not what you think .. **Lucy began, but stopped her tongue.

_"Why do you say that to the cat? It is for the hell to Natsu you should say it!"_

Lucy swallowed again for the second time and Happy put her one front paw to his mouth and rolled his tongue with his annoying words.

**- You liiiiikes him ..**

Lucy stiffened and threw a murderous eye on the blue cat who grinned in response.

Natsu mumbled something and the grip he had around her eased and she slipped away and was just about to jump out of bed when Happy shouted loudly.

**- NATSU, DO NOT SLEEP MORE, IT WILL RUIN YOUR NIGHT'S SLEEP SAYS LUCY!**

Lucy froze again and turned on its head like a robot and smiled nervously against the woken up Natsu.

Natsu rubbed into their eyes and looked around and was shocked by what he saw.

Lucy was on her all fours with her ass in his direction, and a nervous smile on her lips.

Natsu looked at her and could not say nothing.

Lucy jumped out of the bed and laughed out loud, but Natsu could hear that there was a slight tremor in her voice at her.

**- Lucy .. **began Natsu but Lucy sat up his right hand in the air and shook his head.

**- Forget it .. I was just going to wake you up ..**

Natsu scratched himself in his pink hair that was half hanging and half prickly.

Lucy turned and stepped out of her room and walked with firm steps towards the kitchen.

Natsu looked after her and sighed.

Happy hid his smile in one of Lucy's Pillows.

* * *

**Natsus part.**

_She was standing on all fours in her bed but her ass in my direction and I did nothing!_

_And then she says that she tried to wake me up? How so? Her face and hands were not even close to me just a delicious ass in jeans shorts in my face._

Damn it! Natsu focus! You may not think about your best friend for the hell!

I slapped my forehead with my palm.

Happy looked at me with one eyebrow up and I groaned and buried my face in one of her pillows.

What was the** IDIOT INDICATIVE **because her scent was flowing into me and I could not help it that my body began to shiver with glory.

I breathed in her scent even more and could feel my body shuddered again.

Her scent was really something special. It was as if numbed all my senses and made me feel warm.

I dropped quickly her pillow when I heard her footsteps get closer to her room.

Happy had jumped out of the bed and gone out to the kitchen to get a fish that Lucy still had in her refrigerator for him.

Lucy came into the room and I could not help but smile when I saw her.

She wore a pair of jeans shorts and a loose-hanging linen and her hair was in a ponytail in the back. Her skin was tanned and in the neck at her glistening droplets of sweat and I shivered again and quickly turned a blind eye.

**- Natsu .. we can not find something? I'm fucking bored ..**

I winced when her warm lovely voice said my name and I waited until her lips stopped and I looked up to meet her beautiful dark brown eyes.

She looked at me and tried to think but I could not so I quickly turned away and murmured.

**- Like what?**

The bed came down at my feet and I turned to look at them and looked into a pair of beautiful dark brown eyes again.

Lucy was sitting on her bed and looked at me.

I gulped and looked at her nose instead.

**- I thought we could maybe go to the guild and see if anyone has a better suggestion?**

I stared at her lips moved and I am trying to control my swallowing but it was as if my throat got drier and drier, the more her lips move.

**- Natsu? Hey Natsu?**

I awoke from my trance and looked at Lucy, who snapped her thin fingers to get my attention.

**- Yes?**

**- So what do you think?**

I wanted to die. I had not even heard what she said because I was so inside her beautiful lips. Hell.

I had to tell the truth and take the hit.

**- About what?**

Lucy gave off an annoying sound and I sighed.

**- I asked if we would go to the guild and see if any of them have a better suggestion?**

I just nodded and watched as she lit up.

**- Good came so hasten we!**

I nodded again, afraid to say something weird.

Lucy got up from bed and pulled on her leather jacket she bought for 1year ago and turned to me.

_Damn so sexy she was in that jacket .._

**- Natsu, are you ready?**

_Oh yes .._

**- Natsu?**

I awoke from my trans for the second time and nodded quickly.

**- Of course! Fairy Tail here we come!** I called out loud and jumped out of her bed and followed her out into the hall and out through her apartment door.

* * *

**Lucy part.**

We came to the Fairy Tail, and opened the doors to it and the first Natsu did was to shout:

**- EY ! ANYONE HERE KNOW WHO YOU CAN HAVE SOME FUN OUT FOR TWO!**

I just wanted to drop to the ground for what he said could really misinterpret ..

A few giggles, I could hear from a table not far from where a group of young girls sitting and looking in our direction.

_Perfect .. then people started giggla me now too._

I walked by Natsu and away to the bar where Mira Jane stood and smiled a smile at me.

**- Hey Lucy, you seem in a good mood, I see,** said Mirajane and I tried to stop me from rolling my eyes at her words.

**- Really .. ,** I muttered in reply, and sat down on the "_my_" bar stool and put my head on barbänken and sighed a heavy sigh tion.

Natsu had already gone over to Gray and forget why we even came here from the beginning.

I sighed again and I felt something hairy on my legs and I jumped and looked down.

Happy tried to jump up in my lap but met with failure.

_He had wings, my God!_ I thought, but I said nothing.

Happy sighed and I could not help but smile as I bent down and picked him up in my lap and he was happy and began to purr with his eyes closed while I stroked him.

I looked towards Natsu who stood mouth jaw with Gray who had forgotten his trousers again and stood in his gray underpants.

I rolled my eyes at them and turned my head to Marijane wo was smiled at me and wiped one of the beer glasses with her towel.

**- Marijane .. what should I do think you are? He is like a child sometimes and sometimes he's so fucking adult it scares the shit out of me ..**

Marijane laughed at my explanation and leaned over to my right ear and whispered in a low tone.

**- It's about Fire thrower right?**

I sighed in response and Marijane giggled and I hit her as a joke on her arm.

**- Stop snickering! ,** I giggled back and tried to patch up Marijanes mouth with my hands.

Marijane slipped away and I fell off the chair and hit my head in the nearest table leg.

**- Ouch .. **I said and did nothing more to say until Natsu was beside me with a frown.

**- Natsu .. she survives .. **said Marijane calmly and Natsu glared in her direction, but said nothing.

What was he now ? I just fall off the chair as well .. it was not like I was bleeding and was on my deathbed, Sheeze ..

I felt Natsus arms caught me and how I was carried up the stairs and away to Makarovs room.

- WHAT THE HELL ? LET ME DOWN! , I roar and I could see all the guild was staring at us two.

Natsu said nothing but continued to carry me and kicked open the door to Makarovs room and slammed it behind him with his foot.

I stared at him as if he were a mad psychopath who escaped from a prison.

_What the hell was he doing?_ I thought and tried to find traces in his face that could tell me what happened to him.

I found nothing, only two eyes were the color of onyx-black, and it glowed in the dark.

I looked away and felt I was closed on a soft bed.

**- Lucy ..**

I winced when he said my name and I turned towards his direction.

**- Yes?**

I had nothing more to say until his lips were against mine.

I was stunned, staring ahead at his closed eyes and could not believe it was true!

Natsu KISSED me!

I felt his lips shaped themselves after mine and his lips were parted and the warm breath came into my mouth and made me shiver with pleasure.

I could not hold back so I gave in and responded to the kiss.

**- Mmm ...**

I noticed his lips parted more and I parted my in a reflex.

His arms were around my neck and I leaned back and Natsu followed me so he ended up on top of me.

Our kiss deepened, and I shut my eyes and enjoyed his tongue met mine.

**- Luce ... ,** He whispered, and I opened my eyes and saw how he looked at me with glowing onyx-black eyes and I shuddered again with pleasure.

**- Yes?**

I watched as he leaned forward and drew his tongue over my neck and I gasped.

**- Luce ..**

**- Yes Natsu?**

**- You are so nice ..**

I blushed by his words and felt his tongue slid up and down behind my ear and back into my throat again.

His breath got my skin knottra, and I could feel my stomach began to flutter like a kollibri there.

I lay still and waited, and swallowed hard.

I felt his hands danced across my neck and how they stayed close to my chest stretch.

I stared at the ceiling and groaned when I felt his teeth scrape against my neck.

A sting of pain I felt but he was over in seconds and his tongue in relieving pain.

**- What was that for? ,** I muttered, looking in his direction.

I saw how he smiled there where the grin that I always loved.

**- Proof that you are not free anymore ..**

I jumped from his words and put me out of bed and saw how he looked at me but said nothing.

My right hand flew up to my neck and I felt how sore I was in a place of it.

Natsu grabbed my arm and pulled me down to his bed and stole a kiss from my lips.

**Normal part.**

Lucy lay still while Natsu - her best friend and team mate kissed her on her lips and neck.

Lucy could not believe it was true. He had kissed her and now she had proved that it was open for him to play with her how much he wanted.

Lucy stared at the ceiling and saw that the roof was not her.

That's when it hit her.

_They were not at her place anymore .. they was at the guild and in Makarovs room and on his BED!_

Lucy pushed away Natsu and buttoned his leather jacket in the same way.

Natsu looked at her shocked and she looked at him and shook his head.

**- Not here .. not in the guild ..** she whispered and Natsu nodded and pulled on his vest, and opened the door to Makarovs room and went downstairs with Lucy a bit behind.

Lucy did not even look up at the guild members she passed by and continued to stare at Natsus the back of his gym shoes.

The doors to the guild struck by Natsu and Lucy followed him before it slid shut behind them both.

She looked around and found no one around, so she grabbed his hand on the sly, and he took it and pressed for the answer.

Lucy let him lead the way while she let herself be followed...

* * *

**TheFireKey: Hope you liked it guys :D**

**Next chapter will came out about .. maybe 3 days from today ..**

**anyway .. Review please , I want to know what you think :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whatzup TheFireKey Here !**

**I know it's been a while when I last update .. hehe ..**

**Gommenasai !**

**I just have no ideas to continue this one ..**

**but now I got 4 reviews and was like..**

**What a hell .. I will try for you guys :)**

**and so many who added this to there favourite .. aaw I love you all guys !**

**So here is the late update .. and I hope it's long enough .. so you will forgive me ..**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**My bestfriends is a hottie - Chapter 2 .**

**Lucys part.**

I was pressed up against the wall in the hallway when he used his foot to slam the door behind us.

I felt his lips wander over my neck and I limp away a whimper.

His hands were everywhere, and mine was in his hair and I climbed impatiently for him in the desperate attempt to get hold of him.

I gasped as his tongue slipped across my neck and up into my right ear.

I felt his warm breath against my ear and how he was breathing heavily.

I shuddered with pleasure and my fingers were in his hair grabbed more and more of it and pressed his lips against mine.

I heard him grunt in reply, and felt his arms were about my neck and I shivered again.

He bite my bottom lip and I could feel it just exploded behind my eyes with pleasure.

I felt my body was pressed more against the wall and I put away the loose a moan as he massaged my nipples, over my linen I was wearing.

* * *

**Normal part ...**

Natsu smiled a smile and heard Lucy away loose a moan again and he put his hands up under her tank top and let them walk toward her bra.

He caught her lips and in the same movement flicked off bra clasp on the back of her back.

The bra fell to the floor because it was fretless and Natsu licking his lips when he saw her erect nipples bulge against the linen.

Lucy bowed her head on the side and groaned again.

Natsu massaged her both nipples over her linen and kissed her again.

Lucy was fumbling with her hands with his brown belt with silver clasps and loose away a curse word when it didn't loose.

Natsu could not help but smile, he grabbed her hands and helped her to free it.

When the belt was gone, Lucy threw it some distance away from them.

Natsu smiled and kissed her again and Lucy hit her legs around his waist and he grabbed her legs in response.

They slowly began to approach the bed while clothes one by one went off and discarded somewhere in her apartment.

Lucy kissed his neck, rubbing her playfully against his crotch, which was in contact with her womb.

Natsu moaned and attacked her nipples which were now visible after which the linen had gone down the road.

He took one nipple in his mouth and suck greedily at it.

Lucy moaned and grabbed his pink spiky hair and rubbed up against him in response.

Natsu sucked harder and played with the other nipple with one of his hands at the same time.

Lucy did not know how wonderful it would feel like to be caressed and excited by a man because it was her first time.

Lucy did not know about Natsu himself was a virgin but she did not care which anyway, for all she wanted was to Natsu would take her virginity.

Lucy moaned again when Natsu released one of her nipple he had in his mouth and attacked the other and gave the same medicine as the first had get.

They pulled with them Lucy's desk lamp that stood by her desk and it fell to the floor with a bang.

Natsu shot all paper from her desk so they flew in all directions.

Lucy did not notice of his motion, but was so excited that all she saw was Natsu.

Natsu tore off her short shorts teasing him before having her delicious ass behind.

He saw that she wore barely panties .. it was like a thin thread that went into her womb and into her ass.

He picked up the thread and saw Lucy spread her legs in a knee.

He could not help but smile until his tongue met her clit.

Lucy moaned loudly and grabbed his hair again.

Natsu licked quiet and deeper into her wet pussy.

**- You are wet Luce ..**

Lucy moaned again when Natsu brought a finger inside her.

**- Aah .. Natsu ..**

Natsu shivered as she moaned his name.

He wanted to hear it several times, just the idea to have her under him, moaning his name, got his dick in his pants to jerk.

He brought in another finger and she heard the groan again, and how her fittas walls closed in around them.

_Oh .. she was so ready for him .._

He lifted her up from the desk and carried her to the bed and laid her gently on the bed.

Lucy grabbed his hand and he fell back in the bed with shocked eyes.

Lucy smiled sexy and let one of her hands wander over his 8packs chest and the other rubbed his crotch.

Natsu dragon groan and stared at the ceiling.

Lucy smiled sexier and pulled off his underwear and threw them from a distance.

His cock stood up and it was as if it beckoned to her and she smiled and waited with her mouth away from it.

Natsu waited but nothing happened, so he looked down and dragon roar loudly when she smiled sexier and took it into her mouth.

Lucy sucked greedily and massaged his balls in the same movement.

Natsu dragon roar again and grabbed the sheet with clenched fists.

_Oh god. Her mouth was made to suck cock._

He felt his glans touched her cheek in her mouth and he groaned again.

_- Swap swap -_

**- It's nice Natsu?** Purred Lucy.

Natsu looked at Lucy, who sucked harder and faster.

**- Luu - aaah!**

Lucy could not help but smile.

She felt his cock was getting more and more salty.

She loved the taste of it, just the feeling when her tongue was playing around it and the sound of his roar and groan made her want to try even deeper, even more.

She felt his cock pulled together and she stood up and felt the taste of the salty taste of his cock was and she smiled and licked her on her lips.

She leaned over to him and kissed his lips.

**- It's good?** She said smiling, and saw how his eyes were burning with desire.

She knew that the desire burning in hers too and she felt her pussy throbbing.

**- No, you are tastier ..** He growled and rolled over so he was over her.

Lucy gasped and caught his eye.

_It was time .. her innocence would be blown away by Natsu._

She saw that he was waiting for her answer to a question he did not say in words but shown with his eyes to her.

She swallowed and spread her legs more and nodded.

**- Yes, I want to.**

Natsu breathed heavily and kept his gaze on her when he pushed his way in and she screamed with joy.

Lucy gasped and realized that Natsu was still.

He had not even begun to move.

**- Natsu .. is something wrong?** Asked Lucy, but Natsu smiled at her and shook his head.

**- Luce .. I want you to have a good time .. so I'll wait a little ..**

Lucy felt her heart beating double jump, she really loved him.

_ She loved everything about him. It was just that he did not know it._

She looked up at the ceiling and struck her legs around his back.

Natsu gulped and began to move quietly.

Lucy gasped each time he came in again.

He pressed a little harder each time and Lucy loved it.

The pace grew more rapidly and soon you could hear the bed during their protest.

**- Aaah, aah!**

**- Ooh Luce. ooh ..**

**- Aaah aaah Naa-aaat aaah ss ssuuu!**

Natsu rose at the rate and the sound of skin against skin was the only sound.

_-Slap slap slap -_

_- Gniihi gniihii -_

_- Aah aah -_

Lucy dug in her nails into his shoulders and screamed loudly as her orgasm came.

She continued to shake more and more and soon afterwards came Natsu and his screaming her name and fell to her chest with heavy irregular gasping breaths.

Lucy moaned even his name before her second orgasm that quickly arose after her first was over and felt her heart beating rapidly against her chest, and as his.

Lucy could not help but smile.

_She had done it._

_She regretted nothing._

When their breathing had slowly returned to normal pace again traveled Natsu her head from her breast and looked at her before he slipped out of her and gave her a kiss on the mouth.

Lucy replied to the kiss and her body immediately began responding to a new round.

Natsu felt the same way but he did not think Lucy would get a new round after her first .. he wanted her to remember their first, as his had been taken from her, and hon had been taken by him.

**- Natsu ..**

Natsu turned to Lucy.

**- Yes Luce?**

**- I ..**

**- I what?**

_I love you .._**  
**

**- I .. 'm glad you got it.**

Natsu raised one eyebrow and threw his arm around her neck and smiled at her.

**- You're weird Luce .. but I'm glad it was me.**

Lucy giggled and kissed him on the lips.

Natsu responded to the kiss and he knew he had fallen for his best friend.

* * *

Lucy had started writing a diary of what days they had "it".

She did not know why but just the feeling of when they had it, she just wanted more .. EVEN more!

She opened her "diary" and wrote in it.

* * *

_Monday, March 12._

_Not this time, he had to go with Erza who needed help with a task she had._

_* Sigh *_

_My womb lacks emotion and just the thought that he takes me when I sleep .. I just feel my pussy pulsing and how my nipples stiffen._

_I know diary, I sound desperate .._

_but I can not stop loving feeling .._

_He allowed me to come, he makes me smile, he makes me love him more and more, I just can not stop thinking about that special feeling that is between us every time._

_How his eyes burning with desire and thirst look into mine, and when he caressed my body with his masculine fingers and how his tongue is circulating and tease my clit._

_Oh god .._

_I get wet just by the thought right now!_

_He will come home tonight .. and I'll give him a surprise he'll never forget .. hehe .._

_As diary .. tomorrow will surely four sides of our "game" going to be filled in you .. hehe .._

_Whip and the smell of sex, we'll see Diary. / Luce._

* * *

Lucy slammed the diary and put it quickly into the desk drawer in another notebook and slammed the drawer behind

She stood up and walked toward the closet

She threw an eye on the clock and it was 16.20.

She held up a smile and pulled on her suit.

* * *

**- Natsu -**

I waved goodbye to Erza and headed steps toward Lucy's apartment door.

I opened it and gasped..

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUE ... ?_**

_hehe I'm so evil at the moment ;)_

_Hope you like it .._

_I wrote it quickly, and like .. _

_I have not much pleasure to write this more .._

_ but as I said .._

_if you like it and I'll try it more .._

_or disposed of .._

_anyways .._

_hug to you and_** Review**_ please_

**~ _A first kiss is as big as the Big Bang ~ _TheFireKey**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Bestfriend is a hottie ..**

**Chapter 3 ..**

**TheFireKey's words ..**

**Whatzup Guys? , TheFireKey here ! :)**

**I know I tell you in the last update that I don't have so mutch " spirit " to continue this one .. but I guess I will try and see if it will came back ( The Spirit also ) .**

**Anyway .. here is the continue of that thing " Lucy is going to do ^^ "**

**So it will be short .. or not .. well .. I can't tell which because my finger just dance on the keyboard when I am writing .. so yeah ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Lucy's suprice to Natsu .. ( O.B.S LEMON ! )**

Natsu opened the apartment door to Lucy's apartment and stared with wide eyes and open mouth at the sight he saw when the door slid open.

He could not believe his eyes.

He thought for sure he was dreaming.

_Lucy was standing in the middle of the room with at least ten centimeters high stiletto black heels and legs that were dressed in thin black tights and a mini mal skirt that was flared , so if she bent down could see the whole show both front and back._

_Her belly appeared, and her breasts were hidden by a black bra that was shining through a thin white cardigan._

_Her blonde hair was a little sun-bleached (he thought) and was set up in a sloppy tassel so tiny hairs spread too thin._

_Her eyelids wore a faint tone of a black eye shadow and made her brown eyes to deepen and darken._

_Her lips wore a thin layer of lip gloss in the color pink that matched perfectly with her skin tone._

_Around her neck hung a necklace that carried two letters - LN, in silver._

_Her ears were hanging silver rings and he smelled the scent of melon hitting against his senses._

_He pinched himself in the arm to check that it was not a dream, as it was not because it hurt the nip._

**- Lucy .. ?**

Lucy's lips slid out and formed a small smile that sparkled for the lipgloss.

**- Yes Natsu ..**

Natsu swallowed hard.

_She was gorgeous!_

He tried to get his brain to work and shut the door behind him, but his mind was that blocked.

He piled into the apartment and slammed the door with a foot (I think), and grabbed hold of the wall for support.

She wore luckily no cat ears or bunny ears, which made her look more older than she was.

He felt that his throat was getting dry again, and he swallowed hard several times.

- **What's Natsu .. is't starts to get hot for you? **Purred Lucy and walked toward him.

_- Click clack, click clack -_

Her heels clicked against the floor and the sound echoed in his skull.

**- Maybe I should take and cool of you ... **purred Lucy again, and was a little closer to him.

Natsu swallowed again and tried to pull his eyes off her huge bust that appeared sharply even though she wore a bra and skirt lifted up every time she took a step forward so you could see a faint glimpse of a pair of white thongs under them black thin pantyhose.

He groaned inwardly and she was now in front of could not hold back any longer.

He grabbed her face and kissed her hot and passionate while he pressed her up against the wall and slid with his two hands over her body.

Lucy away loose a moan from her lips and her breath was getting ragged.

Natsu pressed her even more against the wall and slid in with his two hands under her white sweater and fumbled after bra clasp but he found nothing.

Shocked, he looked at her and she smiled sexy and took his hands up to her bra and then let them.

Natsu felt something cold against his fingers and he grabbed it and twisted in two directions and a "click" sound was heard prior to her chest so goaded arrived.

Lucy was in a smile and kissed his lips again, while his hands gently kneaded her two breasts.

Lucy moaned and began fumbling with his belt and it went up in one second and was thrown some distance away.

Natsu captured her lips again and forced her lips to separate themselves, which they did and their tongues tangled.

The kiss deepened, and Lucy was becoming desperate, so she started rubbing her bosom against his crotch and felt a shiver right down to her toes when he kite groan in response.

Their hands were getting more and more wildly, and soon was flying on a garment after another and still had them only in their underwear.

Natsu lifted her up and she threw her legs around his back and he carried her to the bed and almost stumbled over the pile of their clothes are created.

Their lips met again and the kiss was more to the deeper part.

They started making out deeper and more intense while both of them fell on the bed mattress.

Lucy felt her skin against his and she got even wetter and more horny.

Natsu felt the same and kissed her neck hungrily before he went down to her breasts.

Lucy gasped when he took one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked hard on it, while his second hand caressed the other breast.

**- Aaah aah ..**

Natsu loved her small sounds, he just loved when she was lying there in his hands and begged to be satisfied.

He sucked harder and ended with a little hard to bite into it and then lick to relieve the pain, before joining with the other breast and gave the same treatment.

Lucy began to move under his hand and he loved the feeling that he had power over her when he was on top.

Lucy's hips began to move and he groaned against her nipple he had in his mouth, when her legs stroked like a cat against his hard groin.

Oh god .. She made him mad with thirst!

He released her nipple he had in his mouth and began to walk down her slim stomach and down to her waist and felt her pussy's juice scent to be stronger when he lifted the thong panty and pulled by her with a finger and threw it away to the rest of their clothes were .

Lucy swallowed hard and stuck with her legs and moved her hips.

Natsu pulled up a smile and let his tongue tip touching her clit.

He heard her moan in reply, and he moved his tongue quickly around it and close the ball in it.

Lucy moaned louder and her hips began to move more violently.

Natsu grabbed both her legs so it was quiet, and brought out his tongue deeper into her wet pussy.

**- Aaah Na-aatss-ssuuu .. I ...**

Natsu looked up and stopped his tongue.

**- You what Luce?**

Lucy gasped and threw her head against the pillow.

**- Well I .. caaaa-aan't not taaa-aake mooore , fuck me methyl aaah .. I .. aah ..**

Natsu pulled up a smile and bent down to her pussy again and went deeper in with his tongue and lick it quickly.

He felt the muscles in there pulled together and he knew she was close to an orgasm and he did not stop.

No, but instead went on more and more faster and more intense until she came and he swallowed everything and licked her on the lips.

Lucy gasped loudly and her pussy pulsed and she just wanted his cock now.

But, he would also suffer a little .. so she pushed him playfully backwards as he fell backwards on her back and she tore off his underwear he was wearing and started jacking off his hard cock.

Natsu drew a breath through his closed teeth together and grabbed the sheet with clenched fists.

**- So nice .. **, He breathed with his eyes closed.

Lucy shook his cock more deeper and more intense, but retained the small pace she started with.

_- Swap swap -_

The sound of his foreskin, which skidded off the glans and back caused her to want to spit on it and make it more slippery.

She spat a little and rubbed it, and he heard the dragon moaning deeply in response.

She stroked faster and gave him a little more saliva on his cock as she rubbed and created sexy sound.

_- Swap swap -_

She saw he still had his eyes closed, but she saw a faint flush and clenched teeth revealed that he really liked it and tried to hold back his ejaculation was about to come.

Lucy smiled and bent down and took his cock fully into her mouth and she heard him gasp and moan kite high.

Natsus eyelids flew open and his hands hold on the sheet hardened.

Her mouth, god it was really made for sucking cock, especially his!

He loved the feeling of her tongue swirling around his hard cock and how his cock was touching her inner neck side when she took it fully into her mouth.

Her lips slid up and down over it and he drew a breath through his clenched teeth together and felt that he could soon not resist any more.

Lucy noticed that he was on the border and she bit him quickly in the glans before she took his cock into her mouth and welcomed the release to it.

She swallowed everything and licked her on her lips.

Natsu moaned and gasped as much as she did, and he grabbed her and gave her a tongue kiss, and she slid down over his still hard cock and moan with happiness as it slid completely into.

She started moving up and down and Natsu grabbed her buttocks to help.

She started to ride faster and the sound of skin meets skin was the only one heard along with their moans and gasps.

**- Aah aah!**

**- Oh yeah oh yeah .. !**

**- Aaah aah Fuck methyl .. aah ah!**

**- Oh oh oh .. !**

Lucy knew when he joined the chick and she groaned loudly again and increased her riding.

Natsu felt he soon began to come and also felt how Lucy's muscles in her pussy pulled together and he let go and let his orgasm mixed with hers.

Lucy shook her and threw her head back and screamed out his name before she fell down at his bare sweaty chest and shortly thereafter, she heard Natsu dragon roar loud her name and she held up a smile on her lips and felt him put an arm around her.

They lay still until their breath was smooth again, and Lucy rolled off him and looked up at the ceiling.

Natsu also looked at the ceiling and a smile spread on his lips.

**- 25**, he said, and Lucy turned to him and put her right hand against her cheek and smiled.

**- Yes .. 25 th.**

* * *

**So .. here was that one ..**

**I have not more spirit to continue this story .. but anyway ..**

**here is that continue I did on chapter 2 .. **

**Hope you love this ..**

**Or just check CatLife - The White Kitty , or my other stories :)**

_I hate when I forget something important and then I remember it and it's to late .._**TheFireKey**


End file.
